Trial by Fire
by Tobias
Summary: The Shikon no Tama is no complete and Inuyasha uses it for his dream. But something happends and his memory is lost... now he has attacked Sango and Kagome is on his list. One-Shot.


Kagome stood her ground. Watching Inuyasha who had his back to her. Holding a now completed Shikon no Tama.

_Even though I don't agree with it... I'll stand by you._ Kagome's voice echoed in his head as she handed him the jewel. Miroku had taken leave just as he had promised. But Sango insisted on staying.

"_I have no where else to go."_

Shippo of course stayed with his adoptive mother and father. Though he was scared of what Inuyasha would do when he turn full demon.

Inuyasha turned and walked to Kagome. Taking the **Tetsusaiga from his belt. Holding it in both his hands he took on last look at it.**

**"Kagome... I don't know what will happen to me when I do this. If... if I attack anyone... I want you to slay me." He said, holding it out for Kagome to take.**

**Kagome had no desire to wield the sword.**

**"Kagome. Please. I don't know what will happen. What if I attack Sango or Shippo? What if I attack you?"**

**Kagome looked him in the eyes.**

**_Would he really attack me? Would you Inuyasha?_**

**She nodded. Taking his beloved sword into her hands. Holding it gingerly.**

**Inuyasha looked at the jewel before making his wish.**

**Kagome watched her beloved hanyou get enveloped in pink light as the wind suddenly picked up. She herd his howl as the light began to fade. Leaving Inuyasha with longer, sharper claws, longer fangs, red - demonic - eyes, and an evil grin that Kagome didn't believe.**

**She looked at Inuyasha as if he now had two heads.**

**"Inuyasha? How do you feel?"**

**He didn't respond to her question. He just stared at her. A twinge of something evil in his eyes. Kagome took a step back.**

**"Inuyasha... don't you remember me?"**

**Sango watched in horror as Inuyasha lunged at Kagome. Sango let her boomerang fly, but Inuyasha knocked it out of the way. Now he was heading for her.**

**Kagome watched as Inuyasha knocked Sango out with a single blow. Kirara growled. And Shippo went to Sango's aid.**

**"Kirara, stay back! Inuyasha! Sit boy!"**

**Nothing happened.**

**_Why isn't it working? Is it because he's a full demon now? Is he demon blood overpowering the beads?_**

**Inuyasha was now approaching Kagome. She took the sword out, holding it in front of her. Her shaking hands apparent.**

**"Inuyasha, please! I don't want to do this!"**

**The demon didn't listen. He took one more step for Kagome.**

**"I can't do this to you." She said, dropping the sword. Letting her love win over her life.**

**She dropped her arrows as well. Tossing it all aside. Standing there.**

**Inuyasha's eyes glittered with a pure desire to kill.**

**"I know you won't kill me Inuyasha. I trust you."**

**Kagome kept her arms down at her side.**

**"How can you be so sure wench. I don't even know you." A voice hissed. It came from her beloved ex-hanyou's mouth... yet it was... altered.**

**"Inuyasha... don't you remember me?" Kagome asked, paralyzed in fear. Her fatal mistake already made.**

**"Why do you not flee with fear? I can smell it on you. You fear me."**

**Kagome didn't move. She held her ground.**

**"Do you not know who I am?"**

**"Yes... I know who you are. Inuyasha... a dog demon who... protected me for the past four years while we searched for the jewel shards."**

**"Me? Protect a human? It's all lies."**

**Kagome fished in her coat pocket. Trying desperately to find something to defend herself with while she tried to get her bows. Instead she found her wallet...**

**She opened it, looking at the picture of Inuyasha. The Tetsusaiga casually slung over his shoulder with a single arm around Kagome, who looked like she was in heaven being that close to him.**

**_That was my Inuyasha... no wait... this is my Inuyasha._**

**Kagome held up the picture for him to see. "See. You were always protecting me."**

**The demon looked at the picture as if it was a formable foe.**

**"What tricks of sorcery to you play upon me, wench?"**

**"No tricks. Just the truth."**

**The demon held up his claws. Looking at them closely.**

**"I was... a hanyou? A dirty filthy half breed?"**

**"No! You were kind, and loyal! You did countless acts of kindness... you saved children from demons! You were nearly killed countless times trying to save people... saving me."**

**Inuyasha's hands went to his head all of the sudden. Almost like he was in pain.**

**Kagome wanted so much to run up to him and hold him. Tell him everything was going to be fine. But she knew that he was unpredictable. Any moment he could finish her or the unconscious Sango off.**

**He feel to his knees. His hands not moving from there spot as he shuddered in almost certain pain.**

**"Lies! All lies!"**

**"No Inuyasha! Not lies! We traveled every where together! When I would go home to my time you would come for me... because you would miss me. You wanted my near so you could protect me. If I even got a scrape you would flip out and pound the sidewalk, or if I got a paper cut you would go ballistic on the paper! Don't you remember Inuyasha? We were in love..."**

"Lie! You tell nothing but lies!" Inuyasha yelled in pain.

"Can't you remember Inuyasha? Can't you remember me? Can't you remember your friends? We have all stuck by you through it all! Can't you remember?"

"Kik... no..." Inuyasha began. "No not Kikyo..."

_At least he remembers some one._

"Better... better than Kikyo... not... not the same... a... there's a... a monk... Mi... Miro... Miro... ku... Miroku!"

"Good Inuyasha! Who else!?"

"An exterminator... Sing... Sino... no... San... go... Sango!"

"Great! You're starting to remember!"

"A... little demon... short... young... alone... Ship... ship... Shippo!"

Kagome began to worry. _What if he doesn't remember me? What if... he never remembers me? What if he doesn't love me anymore?_

"Miko... future... ramen... cars... large cars... noise... pollution... Ka... ka... sit! I... hit the ground... this person has a power over me... _she_ has a power over me... Kago... Koga... no wait... he calls her his women... it's not him... Kagom... Kagome! I remember!"

His hands slowly went down to the ground. His eyes still a demonic red.

Kagome slowly approached him now. Weary of any sudden movement.

She knelt down next to the demon, knowing that if he decided, he could kill her now. She slowly reached out a hand, letting it rest on his shoulder.

"Inuyasha... do you remember it all now?"

Inuyasha shuddered. He didn't move for a moment before throwing his hands around Kagome in a hug.

"I'm scared. I don't like what I've become... how could you love someone who was about to kill you?"

"When I told you I loved you I told you I would stand by you, whatever the choices you make. And now, I stand by it."

"But I could kill you at any moment. Even while you sleep."

"I will accept any fate you deliver to me Inuyasha. I know that in your demon form you can't fully control what happens to you. I believe that this form is no different."

Kagome suddenly felt something on her back... almost like he had retracted his claws.

"Inuyasha? Are you ok?" She asked, pulling back to find his eyes gold once again. He had a look of total disbelief on his face.

"What happened to me? I'm a hanyou again... I'm a half demon again!" He yelled, hugging Kagome tight.

Kagome didn't believe it either.

_He's back. My Inuyasha is back!_

"Oh god Inuyasha... I love you."

"I love you two Kagome."

_What happened? Did Midoriko have something to do with it? Maybe... thank you Midoriko for returning my Inuyasha to me._

_The End_

__

__

A/N: Ok so it's not one of my better works... but I think I got my point across... right? And you are right, the title has nothing to do with the story but the origonal title I had chosen was already taken. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
